


Missing

by KissTheRain02



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Human, Journalism, Love, Missing Persons, Mystery, Newspapers, Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheRain02/pseuds/KissTheRain02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystic Falls hits the headlines for all the wrong reasons, when news of the town's mysterious spate of disappearances becomes public knowledge. </p><p>Elena Gilbert is an investigative journalist for the local newspaper, The Daily Reporter. Hot on the trail she crosses paths with Damon Salvatore, the well renowned detective assigned to the case. </p><p>When Elena is thrust into the spotlight she becomes a potential target. Damon needs to be on top of his game with any hope of catching this one.   </p><p>(AH fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

A young woman's face appeared on the TV news. An aspiring student with thick brown hair, and an unusual set of blue eyes.

Missing forty eight hours.

Her parents interviewed, pleading desperately to find their girl. "This is so not like you," they both stated. "Please come home. We miss you."

The screen went black. Not another one. In the short space of six months there had been reports of at least four missing persons. 

Now that could mean nothing, or it could say a lot. That there was some sick fuck out there or these people had just wanted to disappear.

Mystic Falls wasn't some place where this was a natural occurrence, in fact the town had one of the safest records in the country. But that was changing, because Sheriff Forbes and her band of idiots hadn't been able to keep a lid on it, the big guns had been called in. 

They traisped around town in their expensive suits, and dark glasses. Inconspicious hell no. Apparently they were at the lower end of the hierachy chain. The hot shot was on his way, the guy who had a knack for cracking cases, the renowned detective, Damon Salvatore.

She would know, for Elena Gilbert was one of the junior journalists with the local newspaper, The Daily Reporter. She knew any minute her cell was going to be buzzing like a hot cake. This story was huge, and for the residents of this town, they were scared.

Right on cue, the screen on her phone started flashing. She picked it up on the second ring. "Matt, I know. I just saw the news. Christ."

"You need to come in, the boss man wants us at the presser in the next half hour."

"I figured so. Give me twenty minutes." She eyed the red wine sitting on the bar in front of her. She sighed, pushing the glass away. There would be no more of these tonight. Work had to be done.

There was silence on the other end, before he said, "Ok Elena. See you soon, be careful."

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The council room at the local hall was jammed, so much for press only Elena thought as she weaved her way through a sea of faces. Matt not far behind her. The press conference was due to start any minute.

Finally she arrived at the press section, Elena removed her jacket, hanging it behind her chair. Matt slid into the enpty seat beside her, saying, "What a turnout. I reckon half the town is here."

Elena nodded in agreement. She was absorbed with her ipad, making sure it was functioning correctly. It was going to be a busy presser. 

Glancing up toward the makeshift stand, she saw Sheriff Forbes nervously pacing the floors. The suits were also standing on the outer, like a fish out of water. She saw three of them, and wondered which one was the detective.

Right on cue, Mayor Lockwood took to the stage. "Thank you all for being here. In these trying times, our town always comes together." He paused, letting those words sink in to those present inside the room.

Continuing he said, "I want Mystic Falls to know the police are doing whatever they can. Every piece of information counts. So I implore to anyone, if you noticed anything out of the ordinary to come forward. Information brought to the attention of law enforcement, it will be held in the strictest of confidence. Shortly, you will hear from Sheriff Forbes, and a new dectective on the case, Mr. Damon Salvatore."

Mr Lockwood motioned to the press area. "Any questions?"

A blonde woman stuck her hand up. "Mayor Lockwood. Is the town safe? What measures have been set up to protect your people?"

He pulled down on his collar. "Of course the town is safe. We don't want people to panic. There are more police on the street, and extra survelliance cameras are being installed in the city center."

Another reporter called out, "Mayor - this is the fourth person to go missing within a short space of time. What information do the police actually have?"

Elena watched the mayor look around for someone else to answer the question. A figure stepped out from the shadows towards the stage. Mr Lockwood nodded and took his leave.

The man stepped to the dias, surveying the faces around the hall. She noticed his hair was black as paint, and he wasn't dressed in a suit, in fact he was wearing jeans and a leather jacket. Who was this guy?

He leant closer to the microphone. "Well since the mayor missed the introductions, I'll do it myself. Detective Damon Salvatore, pleased to meet you folks of Mystic Falls."

The crowd murmured at the news. Elena glanced over at Matt. He shook his head, mouthing, "You got this."

She nodded, she had this. There were questions she needed answered, and detective Salvatore was just the right guy.

Damon continued on, "I've been called in to work on the case. For those that may be unaware, my track record speaks for itself. I'm one of the best detectives in the country here at your disposal. The perpetrator will be caught and justice will be served."

Elena's hand immediately shot up, she called out, "Detective."

He stared down at her, like he was annoyed she dare question him. She felt the full brunt of his piercing blue eyes, measuring her up. Startled for a second, she looked down at the flashing cursor on her screen. 

Composure intact, she returned his stare, asking, "What are we dealing with here? Are they missing or murdered?"

A quiet silence filled the hall. Damon's expression did not alter, answering, "Look there is a predator out there somewhere. My job is to find him, before someone else disappears."

The murmers behind her from the crowd were evident, they wanted answers. Elena wasn't finished yet. "Detective? You didn't answer my question, do you believe this is the work of a serial killer?"

Sheriff Forbes stepped forward. "Thank you for being here. That concludes today's conference. We will endeavour to keep you up to date with further developments."

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Elena and Matt lingered at the refreshments table. The crowd had started to thin out, leaving a half dozen people mingling around. Her foam coffee cup was in one hand, her cell in the other.

She said, "Ric wants today's info in tomorrows paper. I guess I'll have to write it up." She knew he would want this pronto. This was her assignment and therefore her responsibility to produce the goods. 

Matt scoffed a jam biscuit in his gob, chomping down on it. He finally asked, "Want some help?"

Shaking her head, she said, "Thanks, but I've got it covered. What did you make of the detective?" Her eyes skimmed the room, ensuring the man in question wasn't within earshot.

He swallowed his tea. "Cocky perhaps? But he is one of the best in his field. Mystic Falls is counting on him to catch this whacko."

"Well let's hope Mr Salvatore can do his job. I've got to get going. See you tomorrow Matt." She commenced gathering her personal belongings, checking she hadn't left anything behind.

Matt's hand reached for her arm. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with?" His blue eyes full of concern.

Elena slipped easily from his grasp. "Matt, I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me, really."

She headed towards the doorway, quickly descending the staircase. Once reaching the bottom landing, she pulled her car keys from her bag, and the bottle of pepper spray held tightly in her grasp.

A voice from behind her, asked, "You got a gun stashed away in there too?"

Elena whipped around. In the dark shadows of the hallway, she could see a man lounging against the wall. "No.. Why are you lurking there in the darkness?"

Damon moved slowly from the wall and into the dimly lit entry. "Police work. Now pardon me, but I really need a drink." He brushed past her, leaning in to say, "I suggest you be careful with that spray. It can really sting your eyes."

Before she could say anything, he whistled out to one of his suit lackies. A few seconds later a dark haired man appeared at the front door, waiting patiently. "Enzo. See that the lady gets to her car safely."

Enzo nodded. He motioned to Elena, saying, "C'mon after you love."

She took a step toward the door. Grateful for the escort, Elena turned back to thank Damon, but he was gone.

««««««««««««««««««

Elena sat at her desk, her article nearly ready to send off for Ric to approve. She re-read her work one last time.

_A small town relatively immune to the issues faced by other towns around the country, has lost its innocence. The residents here now live in a state of distrust, and people are afraid. Someone is out there, watching and waiting. To date, these woman have been reported as missing;_

_Vicki Denver - a waitress at Cafe Mystic, missing after finishing her shift at 7.30pm. Nobody has seen or heard from her since. Gone six months._

_Anna Zhu - Mystic High office admin, missing after telling her flatmate she was going for an evening jog. Like Vicki, she has not been seen or heard from. Gone three months._

_Lexi Branson - Nanny. Disappeared walking home from a movie. No contact has been made since. Gone one month._

_Vanessa Monroe - Student. Disappeared heading out to visit friends. No contact 48 hours._

_Four woman disappeared without a trace. Mystic Falls is bracing for more unless something is done and the person is apprehended._

_Now that well known Detective Damon Salvatore is onboard, can we trust him to do the job? Can he solve the puzzle before someone else vanishes into thin air?_

_Mystic Falls certainly hopes so._


End file.
